


Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Cuddle Monster

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before Mary shows up, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just smut and fluff, Let Them Sleep, M/M, Probably pre-season 12, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, headcanons, no monsters, please, really - Freeform, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Very soon after he asks Cas on his first (official) date, Dean realizes how much Cas loves to snuggle, cuddle, and in every way crowd his space.





	Castiel, Angel of the Lord, Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of smut. You have been warned.

Cas loves to cuddle. He's always felt safer being close to Dean, and though he knows Dean isn't one to be openly affectionate in public, he's been pleasantly surprised by the amount of snuggles in the bunker. At least, when Sam isn't around. For some reason, Dean refuses to even touch Cas when Sam is in the room.

But sometimes, Sam will go out with Eileen, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the bunker to watch cheasy movies and eat an excess amount of popcorn.

And to snuggle, of course.

It had only been one month since Dean asked Cas on their first (official) date, but it felt like they'd been together forever. Dean had been so shy and timid, so outside of his usual nature, that Cas assumed that someone died, but Cas couldn't figure out who that could be. When Dean just wanted to go on a date, Cas almost kissed him right then and there. To have his feelings returned, and acted upon, was a dream come true for him. In between Apocalypses, Dean had figured it was now or never, and they hadn't looked back.

It was Cas who shoved Dean against the impala in the parking lot outside the diner, but it had been Dean who reached up the last few inches to plant a kiss on Cas' lips. With a sigh, Cas somehow managed to press Dean even closer to him against the Impala's side door, running his hands everywhere, from Dean's hair down his arms to end up wrapped around his waist, under his jacket - only about three layers of clothing between them.

Dean found he enjoyed being physical with Cas, which he hadn't expected. To be honest, he thought Cas would reject him and never speak to him again, and even after Cas agreed to a date, he dreamed of possibly holding hands some day. This was much, MUCH better than he could ever have dreamed.

Cas, on the other hand, LOVED to be held. To be touched. He didn't know if he was angel or human, and Dean said he was the best of both worlds. He could still heal, though it weakened him, and he couldn't fly anymore. The more human side of him craved touch, any contact with another being. And Dean was the best.

In the back of his head, Cas recalled a particular interaction from years ago, when Dean had asked him to respect his personal space. But that didn't seem to apply now, not when Dean squeezed his hand back, and leaned against him in the kitchen, or made THAT noise when he ran his hands all over his boyfriend's body.

Cas wasn't particularly sexual. He knew Dean enjoyed it, and Cas did gain pleasure from the act, but it was their post-coital ritual that brought Cas an exorberant amount of happiness.

With Dean lying there all tired and radiant, Cas would magic them clean, tiring himself in the process. Dean always tried to get up to get clean the old-fashioned way, but one look from Cas kept him in bed. Dean would do anything for that look of contentment on Cas' tired face. His angel had been through so much, he deserved to rest for a while, and if he wanted to cuddle, then Dean couldn't complain.

Cas would then roll into Dean's sturdy arms, and let himself get lost in Dean's embrace. With a sigh of utter bliss, Cas would nod off. Often times he would sleep all night, but sometimes, he would stay up all night while Dean slept, an ode to watching over him during various apocalypses, making sure no harm came to this wonderful, wierd human he had somehow found himself in love with.

.....

Dean understood when Cas would be open to sex, and when he wasn't in the mood. Tonight appeared to be a snuggly night, but after their show had ended, and Sam wasn't back from the movies with Eileen, Cas put the popcorn bowl on the table and practically jumped Dean.

Dean could feel Cas' boner through the several layers between them. *Too many layers, if you ask me* he thought, as he slouched down the couch, dragging Cas on top of him. He loved to have Cas on top of him; the last thing he wanted to do was push Cas or make him uncomfortable, so it was easier to let Cas set the pace.

Apparently the pace was really, really fast tonight.

"God, you're so warm, Dean, want to be close to you, want to be *inside* of you." Cas rasped against Dean's neck before he went back to picking at Dean's shirt.

"Whatever you need, Baby." Dean hummed into Cas' mouth with a lazy smile.

"I need you." Cas replied, with a small growl, starting to nip at Dean's neck behind his ears. Cas was always saying these sappy things when he got turned on. And if Dean was being honest with himself, it turned him on as well. "I love you, Dean." Cas said as he pressed wet open kisses closer and closer to Dean's mouth.

They finally met in the middle, and Dean moaned into Cas' mouth. "Love... Love you too, Baby. God, Cas, love you so much." Cas also liked it when Dean said these things, expressing sentiments he already knew, but understood were difficult to express for the Winchester (which made their expression all the more impactful).

Cas loved to top. They weren't set tops and bottoms, and Dean didn't like to think of their relationship in terms of sex anyway. But it felt right to have Cas on top of him. To press him into the couch, or against a wall, or pin him to the counter as he made them coffee. He loved the comforting weight of the angel against him, knowing that Cas would keep him from falling.

Still, it was fun to surprise Cas sometimes. In this case, he suddenly stood up from the couch, with Cas still on top of him. Cas yelped in surprise at his sudden position several feet off the ground, but Dean just shifted Cas so he could wrap his legs around Dean's hips.

Dean was tired, so when they reached the bedroom (after a detour to kiss on the hallway) he unceremoniously dumped Cas on the bed in their shared bedroom. It had been Dean's originally, but Cas was so rarely in his room, that there was nothing of his to be found in there. Dean kept printed pictures of his mother, Sam, and Cas on the dresser and bedside tables, and Cas kept some trinkets that were older than dirt next to some jars of honey that for some reason he refused to keep in the kitchen. *At least it's better than a baggie of honey* Dean thought to himself, absurdly. God, he loved this crazy angel.

"What do you want tonight, Cas?" Dean asked as he grabbed the lube and a condom. He knew that sex wasn't very important to Cas, and that the physical connection and closeness was mostly what he was looking for. Still, Cas was a good sport about it, and admitted he enjoyed certain things.

Some of which were rather kinky.

"I want the blindfold." Cas whispered. He was still not used to sharing this experience with Dean, though he was greatful for Dean being so patient and thoughtful with him.

"And the ear plugs?" Dean asked, already grabbing them and a silk handkerchief. Dean had his own kinks, namely pink silly underwear, so he couldn't begrudge Cas his preferences.

"Yes, please, Dean." Cas gasped. He pulled off his shirt and started to undo the jeans Dean had bought him recently.

"No, let me." Dean stopped him, pulling off his own shirt.

Dean first blindfolded Cas, pulling the handkerchief tight around Cas' head. Though Cas could see without using his human eyes, it let him shut out the pesky human sense of sight, which he often found distracting. Especially when Dean was standing half naked before him.

The ear plugs blocked out human sounds as well. As much as he loved to hear Dean gasping beneath him, he loved to block out human noises and even turned off angel radio for a few minutes during this time.

Cas was already pretty blissed out when Dean started undoing his pants zipper. He made no attempts to stop or help Dean as he pulled his jeans off. Cas was left only in his boxers and the handkerchief while Dean stripped himself.

Cas loved the surprise aspect of this experience. He never knew what Dean would do next, but he loved everything Dean chose to do.

Tonight it was apparently to ride him.

Cas could tell because Dean started with a passionate kiss before sucking him off. Cas probably made some dirty moaning noises, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Dean's tongue on his cock was the last piece of the puzzle to Cas being truly blissed out. He entered a place in himself that was almost like meditation. Sure, he felt lust and pleasure, and he could feel Dean's longing pulling at him, but he was too blissed out to care.

Dean pulled off with a messy slurp and a vibration that sounded like laughter. No, it was an actual vibrator. Where had he gotten that? Cas forgot to ask as Dean placed it on his throbbing cock again.

"Ohh, Dean." Cas moaned. He knew he should be more present for this, at least for Dean, but Dean understood why Cas needed this happy place.

The vibration left his cock aching for more, but Dean leaned in for a kiss while he prepped himself with the vibrator. He felt Dean rut against him, felt him moan into his lips. Felt everything so clearly and yet so overwhelmingly, he felt like he was floating. It was different than flying; he wasn't moving, and he had nowhere he needed to be.

"Ready?" Dean asked against his lips. Cas nodded, and felt Dean line up.

At first, Dean had refused to have anal sex with Cas. He understood that Dean wasn't completely okay with his own sexuality, and the implications of his bisexuality, quite yet, but over the months, he'd become more open to suggestions.

Now Dean loved the closeness of riding Cas' cock. He never blindfolded himself or put in ear plugs. He wouldn't want to miss the sight of Cas' becoming undone below him, or the varied moans and groans that Cas let lose in the heat of passion. Dean truly felt they were making love.

Tonight, he wanted to tell something a little different. He wanted to watch as he made Cas completely fall apart. It was like watching a star explode and become something new, like seeing the beginning and the end of something spectacular.

And all he needed was the vibrator.

As he alligned himself above Cas, he pressed the buzzing vibe against Cas' hole. He lowered his own ass gently down onto Cas' cock and simultaneously inserted the vibe into Cas' awaiting hole.

"Ooooooh!" Cas managed to choke out. This was new. Dean had lubricated the vibe as well as Cas' dick, and was pressing it farther and farther in as he slowly lowered until he was completely full of Cas' cock. Dean let out a strangled scream of pleasure as he bottomed out and almost let go of the large vibrator.

It was his favorite vibe (one of the few secrets he kept from Cas was the extent of his vibe collection), because it had five settings.

Dean could hardly stand sitting on Cas cock, but as he turned the vibes control to the harder setting, Cas bucked up and even further into him. Cas made to apologise, but Dean took the chance to lean down and kiss him.

Dean one hand was busy with the vibe inside of Cas, and the other was lazily pumping his own cock, so Cas made use of his hands to explore Dean the best he could. He felt out to find Dean's chest, his legs, his hips. He ended with his hands on Dean's waist, helping him rock back and forth on Cas' cock.

"Ahh, fuck, Cas. Fuck, I'm so close." Dean moaned. Cas' handkerchief blindfold was starting to slip, but he had his eyes squeezed closed anyways.

At the last moment, as he felt Cas' orgasm building, he turned up the vibe to the third setting, carefully took out Cas' ear plugs, and pushed the handkerchief blind fold out of the way.

"Hi." Dean said sheepishly, ridiculously. He didn't last much longer, and Cas was right behind him.

"Oh Dean!" Cas' moaned, even louder than before. He stared at Dean as he came, who stared right back.

"God, your beautiful." Dean whispered as he removed himself from Cas' cock and the vibe from Cas' aching hole. "So fucking beautiful." He said sleepily.

Cas' magicked them clean, but was already tired, and left his aching hole for fixing later. Besides, he liked to remember the feeling of being simultaneously full and filling Dean.

They snuggled up, of course. Dean smiled lazily at Cas, playing with his hair. He felt so lucky to have this. He often berated himself for not doing this sooner, but really, when would he have said anything? He didn't like to dwell too much on the past though, when a sleepy and well-fucked Cas was here in his arms.

"Love you, Dean. That was very nice, what you did tonight. I would like to do that to you sometime." Cas whispered into Dean's ear before giving it a quick nip and settling against Dean.

"Love you too, baby." Dean murmured.

They spooned for a while with Dean's arm wrapped around Cas' middle, and Cas eventually took that hand and started to play with Dean's hands.

"I like your hands." Cas said, mostly to himself. "You know what would look great on these hands? A wedding ring," Cas said, as if he were making small talk about the weather.

But Dean did not balk. He dreamed of marrying Cas, of his boyfriend becoming his fiance, becoming his *husband.* Of taking his last name, since Castiel had been an unofficial Winchester for so long. Of Sam catching the bouquet and proposing to Eileen soon afterwards. Of their little family of hunters retiring from the field, but not from hunting.

He had never let his fantasy see the light of day, but in this comfortable moment, Dean told Cas all about his plans for the future, even the ones he wasn't sure about. Like becoming the new Bobby, for one.

"I can't imagine a life without hunting, you know? But eventually I'll be so decrepit, I'll be more of a liability than an asset in the field." Dean explained. "God, the American and Canadian hunters are so poorly organized. Sam has an algorithm checking for cases, but we still need someone to man the phone booths, do research, order expensive and rare weapons. Sam and I have a lot of experience, but I know Sammy has wanted to get out of the life for so long, I want to give him that chance."

"I think that sounds wonderful, Dean." Cas said. He'd turned around to face Dean, and ran his hand through Dean's hair. Dean practically purred. "You would make an excellent Bobby Singer. But please don't start saying Idjit." Cas smiled. Dean laughed.

Dean was happy. He had Cas, he had Sammy, he had a future.

Cas was happy, he had Dean, and even if he didn't know what the future held, he had a purpose, and a goal.

In the meantime, Cas scooted even closer to Dean, and nodded off to sleep, safe and content in the arms of his hunter.


End file.
